


If You Ask Me To

by octoberfeeling



Series: Yours, Mine, Ours [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: And love, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gansey is just full of Anxiety, Good for them, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Richard Gansey III, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, but like would we really call this angst, they're in love they're in love and they don't care who knows it, they're literally just naked for this whole chapter you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/pseuds/octoberfeeling
Summary: "You're just nonsensically easy to be in love with."
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Yours, Mine, Ours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	If You Ask Me To

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAND WE'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!  
> hello this is emma joy and i FINALLY got some FUCKING INSPIRATION so here is part three of this weird little series about some stupid boys in love with each other. part four is hopefully coming soon but obviously don't hold me to that too tightly since this took a billion years. em and i both love seeing the comments y'all have left on part two, thank you for continuing to read even though it's been so long!
> 
> p.s. this work is alternatively titled "lovesick assholes" and the actual title comes from the song "take care" by beach house.

“Both of us,” Ronan repeats after Gansey finally stammers out the truth of the situation.

“Yes,” Gansey confesses again with his head bowed, not wanting to make contact with Ronan’s always-piercing eyes until he knows just how badly he’s fucked this whole thing up. Adam is still holding fast to his hand and it’s probably the only thing keeping him from toppling over the edge into an anxiety attack. He’s just about to apologize (again) for being this way, literally half a second from saying sorry, when his breath hitches at the feeling of a different hand grasping his free one.

His eyes snap open to a view he can hardly believe: Ronan’s starkly pale fingers interlacing with his own, leather bands brushing his wrist, an answer in kind.

“Well fuck, Gans,” is all that Ronan says at first. Gansey begins to feel panic rising again.

“Always so eloquent, Lynch,” Adam shoots back, gentle laughter in his voice.

“Wh—fuck, shit. What I mean, Gansey—” At this use of both syllables of his name, Gansey finally lifts his eyes to meet Ronan’s, shocked at the softness he finds in them. “What I mean to say is that the feeling has been mutual for quite some fucking time.”

Gansey loses all ability to speak, to breathe, to do anything except hold on to both of their hands for dear life. Adam’s grip tightens momentarily, cueing Gansey to turn towards him. He does, and the grin on Adam’s face forces him to exhale. The way Adam is smiling right now—it’s like nothing he’s ever seen before. It’s like staring directly into the sun, but instead of the temporary blindness that comes when you look back down, you can see all the colors more vibrantly, the way they ought to be seen.

“He’s telling the truth, Gans,” Adam says in a reverent voice that’s nearly a whisper.

Gansey recalls his ability to speak and replies incredulously, “You’ve  _ discussed _ this?  _ Together? _ ”

“The topic came up a few times right after high school,” Ronan answered him, “but more recently we discussed something along those lines in the few days in between our FaceTime encounter and driving here.”

“You discussed this  _ in the past week?! _ ”

“You’re just nonsensically easy to be in love with, Gans,” Adam purrs in such a way that makes Gansey’s heart flip upside down and his still-bare cock twitch simultaneously. Which reminds him of where he is—where they all are—still sitting on Adam’s bed, two of them fully naked and Gansey in only Adam’s hoodie. 

He is too completely unraveled to do much about this revelation at the moment.

“Wow, um. Wow. Yes. Okay. Good. Excellent. Stellar. As much as I want to continue this discussion and decipher exactly what this is going to… to mean,” Gansey begins, “I genuinely do not have the physical or emotional bandwidth to even fully process what just happened. Wow.”

Suddenly, Gansey becomes aware of Ronan’s arms encircling him and holding him tightly. They sigh in unison and Adam is quick to join in the embrace. The three of them stay still for a minute like this, just holding each other close and breathing in their combined warmth.

Ronan is the first to speak: “Well aren’t we just a bunch of lovesick assholes.”

They all fall into outright laughter and begin to right themselves.

“No need to process everything right this second. We can do that over breakfast tomorrow,” says Adam, always the logical planner. “For now, I say we get ourselves cleaned up and get some sleep. Yes?”

“Absolutely,” Gansey sighs.

“Count me in,” Ronan chimes in.

“I’ll get the water going. Join me in a minute.” Adam rises from the bed, leans over to plant kisses on Ronan’s mouth, then Gansey’s, and turns toward the suite’s bathroom.

Gansey can feel himself blushing again.

“Come on, Gans, let’s go,” Ronan laughs and stands, taking Gansey’s hands and helping him up as well. He takes a half step to bring them together and brushes his lips against Gansey’s hairline, moving his hands down to Gansey’s waist ever so gently. Gansey shudders at the sensation of Ronan’s calloused fingertips on his skin again, all of his nerves still on edge. Ronan’s fingers curl underneath the waistband of the hoodie and lift, ever-so-slowly. He pulls the sweatshirt over Gansey’s head and gingerly tosses it onto the bed behind them.

Gazing at Gansey’s bare torso, Ronan looks hungry for more already. “Jesus, Gansey. Who let you be so damn gorgeous?” Gansey ducks his head, only to have his chin caught by Ronan’s hand and tilted back upwards to meet his gaze. “Now that the truth is out, you’re gonna have to get used to compliments.” Before Gansey can argue, Ronan’s lips are on his, sending all the breath out of him once again. But it’s over before he can revel in it fully and Ronan is pulling him toward the bathroom, where he can hear the shower running.

Adam is already in the shower, back to them. Nothing could have prepared Gansey for the positively lush sight of water running all the way down Adam Parrish’s back, his arms raised to his head to push hair away from his eyes. It takes very real effort for Gansey to close his jaw while he thanks every higher power he can think of for the existence of glass shower doors. 

In a moment of boldness rooted in desire, Gansey steps forward, opens the door, and joins Adam in the shower, wrapping his arms tightly around Adam’s waist from behind and beginning to trail his lips from the nape of his neck to his freckled shoulder. That’s as far as he can get before Adam whirls around in his grasp and takes Gansey’s mouth in his, pausing only for a second to murmur, “Why, hello,” through a smile, mingling his breath with Gansey’s own.

“I thought we were planning to clean up and cool down,” comes Ronan’s voice from behind Gansey, “but this is a good plan, too.” 

It’s not a large shower, being in a residence hall suite and all, so there is not a single moment without contact. Gansey would not have it any other way. He’s craved this sort of physical intimacy with his two favorite boys for longer than he had let himself begin to comprehend.

Adam’s lips do not let up, and Gansey feels Ronan take it upon himself to begin massaging Gansey’s scalp. The combination of the hot water, Adam’s mouth on his, and Ronan’s hands working through his hair is altogether overwhelming, and Gansey feels himself inching toward arousal again. This development does not escape Adam’s notice, of course.

“Ro, you know how much I love it when you wash my hair, why don’t you do that for our Gansey?”

_ Their Gansey. _ He’ll never get over that. Not ever.

Ronan hums in agreement and reaches for the shampoo bottle on the little shelf behind Adam while Adam reaches for something else.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Gansey moans as Adam takes him into both hands and works him gently to full arousal.

“Now,” says Adam in his luxuriously commanding voice, “don’t go getting any ideas. Ronan and I are just going to take care of you, and then we go to bed. Yes?”

Gansey only has it in him to nod.

“I want to hear you, love,” Adam purrs, stilling his hands at Gansey’s base.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Adam resumes stroking him and Ronan works the shampoo through his hair, massaging so beautifully that Gansey feels he must be dreaming.

Adam continues speaking, his voice a low rumble right next to Gansey’s ear: “You’ve been so good for me today, love, so good for us. It’s been a long day. We love you and we’re always going to take care of you.”

Ronan just continues to hum pleasurably behind him, in accordance with Adam’s praise. He pulls gently on Gansey’s hair as instruction to tilt his head back under the water to rinse out the shampoo, and the tug nearly sends Gansey over the edge. Nearly.

He’s fraying fast, losing concrete awareness and just  _ feeling _ . Nails on his scalp. The smell of Adam’s conditioner: fresh, nostalgic peppermint. Adam’s hands, working magic. Steam. Lips at his throat. Adam’s hands. Ronan’s fingers. One more tug at the hair to rinse... 

And he’s gone. 

His head rolls backward and he lets out an ungodly groan, desperate and raw. The release is wild, warm, wonderful.

Adam’s lips meet Gansey’s as he comes down from the high. Ronan’s are still working at his neck, certainly leaving behind a carefully crafted bruise.

Adam places a hand on Gansey’s chest and pulls him out of the kiss. His eyes are soft and his smile is sleepy as he holds Gansey’s gaze. Ronan finishes his masterpiece on Gansey’s neck and trails kisses back up into his hair, then wraps his arms around Gansey’s waist and rests his head in the crook of his neck. Adam’s smile widens and he sighs, “Let’s wash up and get some sleep, you ridiculously beautiful boys.” They take turns with the soap and rinse, then quickly towel dry and head back into the bedroom.

Adam climbs onto the bed first, then Ronan next to him. It’s Ronan that notices Gansey clearly wondering where to go and pats the tiny space in between them. Three grown men sleeping naked in one double bed seems tricky to Gansey, but he crawls in anyway and finds that the intimacy of their closeness is exactly what he needs.

He drifts off surrounded by the smells of mint and eucalyptus and overwhelmed with fondness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ENDLESSLY FOREVER!!!!! hopefully this wave of writing inspiration will continue and em and i will be able to co-write part foooouuuuuurrrrr!


End file.
